


Fuck tall people.

by ifiweresober



Series: Fuck tall people [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hirugami, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn with Feelings, Top Hoshiumi, but they also fuck, slight oral kink, they are in love, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiweresober/pseuds/ifiweresober
Summary: 「幹你高個子。」光來把毛巾丟向幸郎，憤怒地答話。幸郎接住毛巾時勾起了嘴角，「你才不會。」光來不敢相信他竟還在嘻皮笑臉，「我不會什麼？」「幹我。」回話時，幸郎的語氣和表情都一絲不變。這是個星海幹翻高個子的故事⋯⋯光來走進廚房，看見他的施維登阿德勒斯球衣被幸郎穿成一件短板上衣，所以他把幸郎釘在牆上猛幹以示懲罰。還有你們看過星海的能力分佈圖了嗎？所以說他絕對會幹。
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: Fuck tall people [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110749
Kudos: 5





	Fuck tall people.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starshinemoonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/gifts).
  * A translation of [fuck tall people.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794832) by [starshinemoonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/pseuds/starshinemoonshine). 



> 英文原文為[starshinemoonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinemoonshine/pseuds/starshinemoonshine)的系列作品之一[fuck tall people.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794832)
> 
> 謝謝[點墨](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesta1017/pseuds/celesta1017)和[逸雲](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun)幫忙校閱，沒有你們的話，這台車是無法開上路的。

星海光來原本以為今天不可能再更糟了。

光來練習完疲憊地回到家，發現公寓裡竟沒有熱水，但他還是希望起碼做點家事，今天才能算充實。他翻出髒衣送到洗衣間，洗完後沉醉在乾淨衣物的香味裡，然而，心裡才要稍稍感到安慰，他就注意到自己最重要的其中一件衣服不見了。

他的施維登阿德勒斯球衣。

其實同樣的球衣光來有好幾件，不過就那一件他最喜歡。之前還不知道球衣有特定清洗方法時，他把那件直接扔進了洗衣機裡，沒想到，這失誤卻碰巧讓衣服縮水成完美合身的尺寸，不像其他球衣那樣寬寬鬆鬆。

光來擔心衣服是被其他人偷了，所以他走進廚房抓起鑰匙，打算重新折回洗衣間。

雖然身為施維登阿德勒斯的球員，他很幸運能被安排住進市區一間寬敞的公寓裡，但對光來這種需要從熟悉事物中尋求慰藉的人來說，獨自一人住在東京還是有缺點的。

更明確點說，他需要熟悉的人。

阿德勒斯隊長的弟弟幸郎也在市裡唸書，住學校宿舍的他並不怎麼喜歡自己的室友，所以自從幸郎和光來開始交往後，他基本上就形同搬進光來的公寓了，以提供陪伴當房租白住在這裡。

光來的隔壁鄰居也並非其他人，就是幸郎的哥哥。東京有福郎在，就意味晝神家父母會安心地待在長野，這樣再方便不過。

然而，光來發現跟男友同居一樣是有缺點的，尤其當這個男友是幸郎。

幸郎總是樂此不疲地逗他生氣，一天到晚熬夜唸書，用特大號的身軀霸佔床位，還幾乎要吃光他所有的食物，光來經常感到不解，自己怎麼會淪落到跟敵人同床共枕？

和高個子戰鬥是他的熱情所在，也是他的工作，沒有什麼能比在空中擊敗比自己高的球員更令他欣喜若狂，光來的每一位對手都超過一百九十公分高⋯⋯但這個每晚睡在他身旁的男孩也不例外。

有時候，看著幸郎躺在床上四肢大張，搶走過半的空間酣睡，光來會心想──

**幹你高個子。**

「喂，幸郎，」光來走進廚房，目光他的公寓裡四處搜索，「你有看到我的鑰匙嗎？或我的球──」

光來的話斷在他仰頭看見棕髮男孩那一刻，他的下巴差點掉了下來。幸郎若無其事地站在廚房裡，交叉著雙腿靠在流理臺邊看書，對光來的問題置若罔聞。

但讓光來變成這副模樣的並不是幸郎本身，而是他身上穿的衣服。

「你的球衣？」幸郎一臉無辜地從書本中抬起頭來。

穿著光來失蹤的球衣和一條高至腰際的短褲，幸郎說話時竟彷彿沒任何事情不對勁一樣，光來的球衣在他身上看起來就像一件低領緊身上衣，下襬甚至還不到他的肚臍。

瞠目結舌的光來逗得幸郎很樂，「噢，我有看到。」他故作難為情地回答。

幸郎得意洋洋的表情讓光來十分上火，他的視線沿男友的身形線條一路往上至那張好看的臉蛋和淺棕色眼睛，「馬上把它脫下來，」對著幸郎沒間斷的挑釁眼神，光來猛然出聲，但別開了眼，因為他知道要是自己難以克制的盯視被逮到的話，幸郎又會有更多把柄能對付自己，「不然我會從你身上扒下來，不要挑戰我，幸郎。」

「今天也太飢渴囉，光來？」幸郎調侃道，「男人通常不都喜歡看到男友偷穿他們的衣服嗎？我的意思是，上次你弄丟我外套的時候不就是這樣告訴我的？」

光來瞬間接上了線，他想通是怎麼回事了，他意識到幸郎眼下完全就是在鬧脾氣，「喔，所以你還在氣外套的事，」光來惱火地回擊，「我說過會買一件更好的還你，所以現在麻煩⋯⋯」

「嗯哼，」幸郎無動於衷地翻動書頁，「那件外套是我姊姊送我的，你知道吧？」

光來能感覺到眼角抽了一下，他掙扎著想找出話來反駁，也努力試圖不讓目光離開幸郎起伏有致的軀幹，「你應該把自己遮起來，」他從洗衣籃裡抽出一條毛巾，生硬地說：「要是被鄰居看見你穿成這樣該怎麼辦？！」

跟他們不熟的人往往會以為幸郎是兩人中比較成熟的那一個，然而事實上，年長一歲的光來才是那個照顧對方更多的人。

「我們在五樓，光來，」幸郎半拍不落地接話，「沒有鄰居看得到，但只要你一大聲起來，我很確定他們就會聽見。」

「這棟大樓裡住很多高個子，高個子喜歡伸長他們的脖子打探別人隱私！」光來覺得自己快發火了，「我是說，這你不是知道嗎？他們是 **你的同類** 。」

「哇喔，光來，」幸郎又翻過一頁書，但動作比平常要大聲，「我不知道高個子還有自己的族群，拜託你多告訴我一點。」

沒有什麼能比輸給比他高的人更令光來厭惡，幸郎的回嘴讓光來尚未消解的怒火一舉升上最高點，而且，看樣子幸郎完全不打算把球衣還他，也不打算做出任何讓步。

更不用說，幸郎似乎很清楚男友已經在氣頭上了。

「幹你高個子。」光來把毛巾丟向幸郎，憤怒地答話。

幸郎接住毛巾時勾起了嘴角，「你才不會。」

雙方間的空氣在此時凝結，猶如暴風雨前的寧靜，隨著幸郎又一次蠻不在乎的挑釁，光來甚至能感覺到自己前額血管的搏動。

真是輕蔑透頂。

眼看幸郎就處在爆笑的邊緣，「你說什麼？」光來揚起聲音問。

「我說你才不會，」幸郎嘻嘻作笑，他依然靠在流理臺旁，注意力又回到了書本上，「所以我要繼續唸書了。」

光來不敢相信他竟還在嘻皮笑臉，「我不會 **什麼？** 」光來更大聲吼，幸郎翻書的隨興模樣忽然令他煩躁起來。

「幹我。」回話時，幸郎的語氣和表情都一絲不變，「總而言之，你想拿回你的球衣嗎？」

「⋯⋯」

「過來拿啊，光來。」幸郎半背過身，裝作要繼續看書。

「喂幸郎，」光來注意到男友身上那件短到不像話的短褲，一臉嫌惡，「我沒看過你穿這條短褲⋯⋯這哪來的？」

「噢這條？」幸郎笑得頗樂，「你認不出來嗎？」

光來瞪著那短褲，思考自己為何會覺得它眼熟。他的記性向來不錯，打從和幸郎交往以來，情人穿過的每一套衣服他都記得。

這條引人分心到 **這種地步** 的褲子他應該要記得格外清楚才對。

「光來，自己的褲子被穿到高個子身上，你就認不出來了嗎？」幸郎看著光來因自己膽大包天的調笑而張大了嘴，「希望我沒有把它撐得太過頭，你知道的，就像你對 **我的外套** 幹過的好事一樣。」

光來甚至不知道自己是怎麼回事，前一刻他還站在廚房這端，下一秒便發現自己已凌駕在幸郎身上，扯著男友的衣服，扯著男友的頭髮，受對方所激，動手奮力搶回自己的衣服。

他憤怒得無法思考，一把將幸郎的手腕按在廚房地板上，並跨坐到他身上。

「需要幫忙嗎？」幸郎上氣不接下氣地問，兩人仍在纏鬥，幸郎面朝側邊，瀏海覆上了他的眼睛。有那麼一刻，光來暗想，自己他媽要不是氣成這樣，大概會更有心情欣賞幸郎的臉。

他男友有一雙大又澄澈的棕色鹿眼，但此際，他的嘴角正彎著一道調皮的笑容。

**幹你和你好看的臉。**

光來不禁盯著幸郎俯首稱臣的模樣看，幸郎身上依然是這套極其暴露的、原屬於 **他的** 衣物，當他炙熱的目光撞進幸郎眼底時，他徹底忘了自己要幹什麼。

一般時候，光來恨透高個子，但凡一絲絲向他們投降的想法都會令他倒盡胃口。然而反過來，使某個高個子屈從於他的想像竟讓他感受到一股前所未有的飢渴。

而幸郎當然也察覺到了，光來的亢奮正抵著他的腿搏動，「光來，」幸郎粗喘，「你是不是⋯⋯」

「硬了？」

受對方勾引出的本能反應徹底背叛了自己，光來胸口雜揉一股怒意和強烈渴望，他揪起球衣的領口注視幸郎，「這就是你要的對吧？你這雙想被幹的眼睛根本什麼都藏不住，好，我會幹你。」光來再也忍不下去了。

光來開始在廚房地板上熱吻幸郎，這吻法與幸郎平日所熟悉的截然不同，極具侵略性、狂躁且欲求不滿，光來的舌頭滑進了他口中，光來在一個又一個吻之間低喘，吻勢愈發激烈，一切都美好得超出了想像。

當光來往下探至他的褲頭時，幸郎感覺快喘不過氣來，也像是快瘋了一樣，「喂──誒，」他徒勞無功地試圖撥開光來的手，「我們不會太快了嗎？」

「就算太快又怎樣？」光來倨傲又自信地回答，「是你先開始的。」

兩人又在地板上動作起來，幸郎幾乎已無法思考，親吻間隙他試著抑制自己呻吟出聲，光來一手貼在他裸露的腰側，另一手覆上他的褲頭，「光來──」幸郎的低呼被光來截斷。

「是不是還要我哄你，你才肯脫掉這件球衣？」光來拽住幸郎頭髮，「事情是你搞出來的，現在我親得都有點無聊了，但你剛才一直搗蛋，我不想讓你得到你想要的。」

光來暫且放開了幸郎，讓他喘一口氣，與此同時，光來抬手拭去額上經歷一番交戰所沁出的汗水，並抓起上衣兩側將其從頭頂剝除，露出他無比結實的上半身。

這下換成幸郎因對方近乎完美的軀體目瞪口呆，他的視線流連在光來線條分明的手臂、腹肌和胸口之間，望著這精壯的人眼中野獸般的慾望，幸郎第一次感到無所適從。

所以這就是一名奧運選手的體魄，幸郎首度意識到，光來已不再是那個年少時令他悸動的男孩，他已經豐滿了雙翼，羽化成熟為男人。

光來褪下灰色運動褲，露出他搏動的性器，他再次伸手托起幸郎的臉，並找到了他想看見的神情，「你是我的，對吧？雖然你不停作怪。」光來低喃，不過，他並不想聽答案，「慢著，不用回答我，反正你也討厭說肉麻話。」

男友在光來身下臣服，穿著他的衣服，既貼身又裸露，從沒有任何景象能像眼前此刻般撩動光來，他不斷將硬極的陰莖往幸郎口裡推送，盡情享受這嶄新到手的權柄。

饒是咬住了下唇，光來也無法阻止自己的呻吟從嘴邊溢出，太舒服了。看著另一半按耐反嘔本能，停頓幾秒，縮緊唇舌緊密包覆住自己，到來的快意令光來驚覺不妙。

「等等，停下來，」光來倒抽一口氣，推開幸郎，「不要一直用舌頭，你快讓我射──」

話還沒能說完，他已經就敵不過慾望在幸郎嘴裡高潮。

「你不是都喜歡先射一次嗎？」幸郎故作靦腆地問，雖然光來不情願承認，但他吐出舌頭的樣子真的很可愛。幸郎舌上還留有光來的味道，他還想再來一遍，「你憋住聲音的時候好可愛。」

「你沒聲音的時候我比較喜歡，」光來重新欺上幸郎，落下更多粗暴的吻，攫取男友袒露在外的每一寸肌膚，「去你的幸郎，我其實蠻喜歡看到你穿我的衣服，感覺就像你整個人都是我的，我想我現在懂了。」

「你玩開的時候有點肉麻呢。」幸郎的揶揄讓光來很煩。

光來恨幸郎總是知道說什麼能惹他生氣，還從未失手過，也許因為幸郎是三姐弟中的老么，也或許只是他太清楚怎麼踩人底線，還把這當挑戰賽玩。

光來啟齒：「你真是⋯⋯」他放棄言語，直接訴諸行動。

過去在高中，把光來抬起來對幸郎而言是小菜一疊，然而，相較這些年光來持續不懈的鍛鍊，進入大學的幸郎絕大部分時間都在唸書，如今光來的力氣早已遠遠勝過男友，形勢逆轉。

他輕而易舉地將幸郎從地板抱上流理臺，露出殘酷的笑容，「現在換你為我呻吟了。」光來說這話時雙眼熠熠生輝。

光來狠狠咬向幸郎大腿，幸郎必須捂住自己的嘴，才不至於叫喊出聲，光來繼續輕柔地啃咬，逐步往幸郎大腿根部逼近，「光來。」幸郎嗚咽。

雖然不願承認，但光來的唇舌技巧真是好到能令他忘記前一會從這張嘴裡吐出的所有白癡話。

光來打開男友雙腿，架到自己寬闊的肩上，他的臉頰磨蹭幸郎的腿，嘴吮吻著大腿內側，舌尖一路舐向禁區，一記呻吟溜出了幸郎的嘴，這才只是暖身而已。

「你好好吃，」光來夾帶飢餓的視線柔聲說，「你的皮膚好柔軟，在上面做記號讓我覺得有點抱歉。」

「會痛嗎？」他沾濕的手指滑過幸郎腿上的咬痕，他發現有血跡。

「這種痛還不賴，」幸郎喘著回答，他注意到光來的目光和雙手都還在自己腿上盤桓，「光來，你真的對大腿有特別的癖好對吧？」

光來一語不發，不過臉上浮現的紅暈已經說明了一切，他想做的不止是吸跟咬而已，幸郎知道。

光來轉過幸郎，把人按向牆壁，並往自己的性器抹上潤滑液，男友的短褲被他提至腰際，接著他將性器推進對方大腿之間的縫隙。

「操，」當莖身與男友柔軟的肌膚相貼時，光來低吼，「你今天怎麼這麼聽話？」

光來使勁掐住幸郎精瘦的腰側，下身挺動忽快忽慢，性幻想得到滿足，他爽得宛如上了天堂。 眼前的幸郎正夾緊雙腿為他弓起身體，那從短褲下襬露出的半截屁股簡直要把光來逼瘋，他彷彿置身夢境。

忽然間，他警覺到這絕對是個陷阱，老是找他麻煩的幸郎怎可能如此輕易給他甜頭？

但光來才不會輸，尤其對手還是這種傢伙。

「喂，」他彎身在幸郎耳邊低語，「還沒完，我想幹你了，你說我不會，對吧？別以為我忘了。」

「你把我的話當真了，光來。」幸郎說得是這麼無辜，卻又是這麼樂於用自己的身體把光來逼瘋。

光來拒絕讓對方佔上風，他不再浪費一分一秒，直接動手扯下幸郎的褲子，然而，竟遇到另一個阻礙，「什麼鬼？」他發現，或許這整件事本身就是幸郎的設局，「你把這東西放在裡面多久了？」

光來甚至不知道他男友有肛塞這種東西。

他不禁懷疑起自己是否真的認識幸郎，這人詭計都被揭穿了，看上去卻仍舊一派天真可愛，越是細思自己想如何處置眼前的男孩，他就越是暴躁，差點抓狂。

「所以這就是你從頭到尾想要的，嗯？」想到幸郎打從一開始就是要誘惑自己，光來又更硬了，他緩慢地拉出肛塞，欣賞幸郎一臉陶醉的神情，「你真是個⋯⋯ **騷貨** 。」

話就這樣不經腦袋脫口而出，剎那間光來大吃一驚，他也不知道自己是怎麼搞的，但幸郎的回應卻更令他詫異。「是啊，」幸郎輕佻地說，「我是 **你的** 騷貨。」

自同居以後，兩人在公寓的每個角落都幹過，無論是沙發上或窗邊，有時幸運的話，興許能回到床上，他們的性愛永遠是如此深情、熱烈與自由奔放。

不過今天幸郎可沒得選，光來在廚房玩膩了，決定移師走廊，兩人一路纏綿，光來的手指不停在幸郎臀縫間進出，「你以前的體重都到哪去了？」他易如反掌地抱著幸郎，「你現在就跟玩偶一樣輕。」

光來粗魯地將幸郎推到牆上，手臂的力道全抵在幸郎頭部，幸郎上身依然包覆著他的球衣，下身卻已經一絲不掛，幸朗狀似無助地為他的力量所降服，眼前景象令光來氣息紊亂、眼神迷離。

「光來，對我溫柔點？」幸郎嗚咽， 但光來知道這跟他真正要的完全相反。

「現在別叫我光來，」光來一把托起幸郎細緻的臉，並施力揉捏，「這樣太熟悉了，叫我別的，像光來選手之類的，假裝你只是個球迷，不小心在不對的時間撞見我。」

「好，」幸郎語調甜蜜得一反常態，光來忍不住感嘆，自己是多麽幸運能與這好看的男孩墜入情網，能隨心所欲地和他做愛，「光來── **選手** ，求你幹我好嗎？」

「真可愛，你竟然以為你有選擇，」光來哼了一聲，接著猛然將老二送進男友體內，他的神智一瞬間被情慾征服，「操。」

埋入幸郎的滋味太過美好，宛若一道電流竄過他全身，他不住地打顫，男友暖熱濡濕的內壁緊絞著他，緊得他甚至難以抽動，卻也美好得無與倫比。

「操，」光來幾乎是在咆哮，他往更深處挺進，「你真是該死的緊。」

光來的性器嵌在幸郎體內，頂開並填滿了他，他無法克制地低吟，那抽插既深又猛，此際就只有慾望作數，其餘一切都無關緊要。兩人重重地喘息，幸郎以氣音說著各式鹹濕話撩撥光來，為男友的性幻想火上加油。

隨著每一記衝撞，幸郎能感覺到男友環繞自己腰際的力道越收越緊，「用──力一點。」幸郎急促地央求，知道這能讓光來理智斷線。

就著這種不便的體位操幸郎，牆上有幾幅掛畫已經被震了下來，不過光來不在乎，「更用力？」他語裡一陣火，「你現在沒資格告訴我要怎麼做。」

光來極盡可能地用力咬向幸郎頸側，同時加重陰莖的抽送，下盤往前貼得更緊，「幹你真是很棒的運動，」他揪起幸郎的頭髮，又再次咬他脖子一口，幸郎柔軟的抽噎令他發狂，「你知道嗎？你哥就住隔壁，如果你的聲音被他聽到，我可能會失業。」

光來抓來那條落在一旁的短褲，殘酷地用它堵上幸郎的嘴，「繼續啊，說你想被我幹，」幸郎以乞憐般的棕色鹿眼望著光來，而光來則為之迷醉，「你說不出來，但我知道你想得要命，你這一米九的 **小鬼** 。」

光來將主導權施行在這高個子身上，一切都掌控在他手中，他變換著頂弄節奏，察覺到幸郎腸肉的痙攣時，他知道情人已臨近高潮邊緣，於是放緩了動作，該何時結束也是他說了算。

兩人緊緊相纏，每一次光來大力的挺進都會造成肉體撞擊的下流聲響，光來也攀上了情慾峰頂，汗液低落他熾熱的雙頰，他狠狠操著幸郎，彷彿這是他唯一使命。

他的下身配合著幸郎不由自主揉合痛與快感的含糊泣音來回聳動，光來知道，他甚至有權在滿足自己同時，延遲另一半的高潮。

「為我射吧，」光來扯過幸郎的瀏海，使他的背性感地向後凹，當光來扣住幸郎臀部往自己老二下壓時，他幾乎要喘不過氣，儘管情人的嘴被悶著，兩人操幹的聲音卻比先前還要更大，「該死的，你無助看我的樣子真的很辣，我也快射了，等──」

他拽出幸郎口裡的布團，「等等，我想聽你的聲音，說你會為我高潮。」

幸郎幾乎說不出話來，也幾乎站不起身，光來的性器仍舊在他腸道內搏動，將他撐滿，幸郎這輩子還不曾酥爽到這種地步過，他滿腦子只剩被幹這回事，找不出其他言語，「星──星海，」他茫然開口，又舒服地半翻白眼，忘了自己該說什麼，「求──你。」

「老天，你這副被我幹到腦袋空白的樣子真的美翻了，」光來抽插得更猛，「媽的幸郎，想不到你這麼⋯⋯淫蕩，我快瘋了，我好想直接把這件球衣從你身上撕下來，但首先⋯⋯」

光來與幸郎肢體相貼，一手擱在幸郎臀部，另一手滑向他充血硬挺的分身，「你要為我高潮，」光來兇橫地説，他滾燙又粗重的氣息在幸郎耳邊蒸騰，「你要像個乖孩子一樣為我射，你全身上下都是我的，你和你的身體都由我控制，知道嗎？」

幸郎根本沒要反抗的意思，何況光來正一邊低聲耳語，一邊以濕黏指尖撫摩他的龜頭，真不敢相信，將意識和主權拱手交付於人竟能令他性奮至此，他配合起光來的節奏晃動下體，使每一道戳刺更加深入、劇烈。

高潮來臨時，幸郎渾身都在顫抖，他兩眼一翻，而身後的光來也箍牢了他，在快感的頂點上奔馳。

幸郎呼喊著光來的名字，精液沿著男友的手汩汩淌落，但即便幸郎已經敏感到了極點，光來似乎也沒收手的打算。

光來舔舐自己的手，「你好甜，」他壞心眼地說，「但我還沒玩夠，」此刻，他雙臂提供的支撐是幸郎還沒癱倒在地的唯一理由，「你允許我繼續下去嗎？」

幸郎點頭，依然喘得厲害，他為光來非人的精力所折服，光來散亂的白髮、星光熠熠的飢餓雙眸，以及居高臨下的冷酷神情都令他目眩神迷。

「繼續玩我吧，」他幾乎要對光來腦中還有哪些把戲感到期待，「我還想要你。」

「我想看見你的全部，」光來圈起幸郎，脫去他的球衣，好比在拆封獎品，「為什麼你都已經被操成這樣還是可以這麼好看？就像你是為我量身打造的一樣，你好可愛。」

光來鬼迷心竅地把幸郎釘到地板上，從他背後猛幹，光來這輩子還不曾被如此緊緻的窄徑包覆過，他們的最後一回合狂亂、粗暴且漫無章法，肉與肉廝磨的歡愉差點要讓兩人都吃不消，而光來最終儼然迎來了空前絕後的高潮。

「操，操，操！」他呻吟著推開幸郎，精液盡數灑向先前那條他扔給幸郎的毛巾，弄得整條布稠濁不堪，「該死的，幸郎，你有時候真的辣到過頭。」

幸郎從性愛後的渙散中回過神來，他從地板上起身，朝光來勾起一彎得意的笑，並把球衣丟到對方身上，「我在床上等你，光來，」他的語氣隨意且輕盈，「我想抱著你睡。」

光來接過球衣，享受著贏過幸郎的美好滋味，並考慮起是否要再加碼另一回合，在被幸郎汗水浸透的球衣上，他嗅到了情愛的氣味，這絕對不適合穿出門練球。

他忽然發現，剛才弄髒的毛巾是家裡唯一一條乾淨的毛巾，他根本什麼都沒贏到，而幸郎也知道。

再怎麼樣都於事無補，光來注定要在下次練球前把衣服重洗一遍。

「幹你高個子。」

**Author's Note:**

> 成年光來的能力分佈圖出來時把好多人都辣瘋了，於是原作者starshinemoonshine開始動手寫出幹翻高個子的光來，謝謝閱讀，希望你們會跟幸郎一樣喜歡。
> 
> 歡迎在這裡留言，歡迎去[英文原作](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794832)找作者說話，也歡迎到噗浪跟[我](https://www.plurk.com/p/o6m88b)聊天喔！


End file.
